


Express Yourself

by Prismatic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Lives, Love Confessions, One Shot, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismatic/pseuds/Prismatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the first annual Wizardly Inventively Inventing Convention of Glasgow.  Fred and George Weasley are the guests of honor.  A witch who has been in love with George since her years at Hogwarts shows up to boldly confess to him in order to move on with her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Express Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I, myself, am not a fan of fanfics containing OCC, but this story idea came to me and it won't get out of my mind until I write it out.  
> (I confess, this story originally came up with the Phelps twins in mind.)
> 
> Feel free to imagine yourself in the original character's position.  
> I just wrote this for fun.  
> Any comments are appreciated.  
> This is my first attempt at writing Harry Potter fiction in about 10 years...eep!
> 
> A note to my readers is in the End Notes.

My chunky boots tapped dully as I bounced from to heel to heel at my place in line. If it weren't for the line moving forward a couple paces every minute or so, I was fairly certain I would have left matching golfball sized dents in the wooden flooring. I was surrounded by hoards of witches and wizards of all shapes, ages and sizes. I had spent most of the last forty minutes listening to the giddy whispers of a group of young witches hiding behind a week old copy of Witch Weekly. The cover displayed a pair of redheaded men winking and grinning openly with their wands crossed smartly between the two of them.

Today was the highlight of Glasgow's first annual Wizarding Inventively Inventing Convention. The highly successful and widely acclaimed Weasley twins were presented for a meet-and-greet. Not only were they the most innovative and prosperous wizards of our time, they were the sole reason why wizarding invention conventions were booming with life again. They had inspired thousands and brought on even more of a fan following with their playful personalities, witty humor and attractive features.

I am just another of the flock. Although, in my defense, they've held my interest since long before they opened their first shop.

I began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry towards the end of Fred and George Weasley's reign. I was sorted into Hufflepuff and was immediately drawn to the twins. Paired fiery locks and mischevious grins, I found myself peeking glances at them around corridor corners. At often times, having to stiffle a giggle behind my hands at the way they finished one another's sentences or played jokes on student and faculty alike.

To put it simply, I was dumbfounded by them. And I had deemed them as untouchedable. Rightly so. It would have to be a brave and talented witch to be able to take on either of these taunting twins.

But I couldn't help myself. I mean...who can, really, when they develop such an infatuation. You can't resist who you love...whether it be a homeless person asleep on the curb or a celebrity so out of reach, they probably don't even know you breathe the same air, let alone exist. So I am one of those fools...a fool who likes to believe that there is that glimmer of hope for such a person to return those feelings. And that person, for me, is none other than George Weasley himself.

In the brief time I had witnessed the twins at Hogwarts, it didn't take me long to notice which one I favored. I would pinpoint George, fondly joining his brother in one of their schemes. Or trekking his way back up to the common room after a rough practice, dripping and shivering from rain with flushed cheeks, his twin a half-step above him.

One particularly memorable evening, when sneaking back from the kitchens with a slice of pumpkin bread in hand, I collided full on with none other than George Weasley himself. His taller and lean form sent me sprawling on the stone corridor floor. The pumpkin bread crumbled to pieces on my robes. I stared up at him in complete humiliation, my cheeks flaming and my eyes bright. But all he did was grin and immediately reached down, hoisting me to my feet in one tug. He held my shoulder in one broad hand and brushed off the leftover crumbs in three strong swipes. My cheeks flushed brighter at the noticed warmth on my shoulder and I gulped.

George's chuckle jerked me out of my distressed state. "You're quivering like a baby bird. It was only a bit of bread. Here...let me get you some more." He winked and disappeared behind the portrait of fruit. The giggling pear echoed in the corridor as I tried to calm my breathing. My eyes darted momentarily to the stack of barrels next to the kitchens as I debated a cowardly escape. When George remerged from the kitchens, he had a second slice of pumpkin bread for himself. I accepted the larger slice but was too nervous to take a bite in front of him.

He eyed me for a moment, breaking off a piece of his own before popping it into his mouth. "You know when you get those late night cravings?" He began conversationally after he swallowed. "I knew I wanted something but couldn't figure what...who would've thought a pretty little third year would've made me realize it was as simple as some spiced bread." My eyes widened in surprise and he let out a loud whoop of a laugh. "You have a lot of expression. I like that. Now if only you can talk... Maybe you should work on that." He patted my head then swiped his thumb aross my cheek, just near my lips, where a spare crumb from my tumble had stuck. He winked once more before turning and walking back down the corridor and out of sight.

I could have melted into the floor at that moment. George Weasley had not only spoken to me...he had complimented me. There was no turning back at that point. It was an important day. A life-changing day. I vowed from that moment on to voice myself better and I became bolder, more courageous. I even fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, sporting a few scars from the experience but nothing that my pride could not fill. George Weasley had not only planted himself in my heart that evening, he also helped me find myself.

Not long after that night, Fred and George escaped from Hogwarts. I caught a glimpse of them during the Battle of Hogwarts, but there was too much chaos. Afterward, while I was being healed at St. Mungo's, I had heard that there was a large explosion that had nearly killed Fred...luckily he activated a deflecting charm just in time. He instead only sported a few fractured ribs and a broken ankle. To my great relief, George was also safe with only minor injuries.

Soon after the second war ended, Fred and George were back at their shop and working harder than ever with new ambition and pride. They opened a total of three shop locations and had gained so much popularity that it became increasingly rare to spot them on the shop floors.

So here I am, just another sheep in the herd. I have mustered up all of my courage to come to this convention to meet them again. They are so elusive, this will be my only opportunity to speak to George. I have a mission. Greet them, confess to George and be on my way. I will be able to move on afterward and rid myself of this silly infatuation that has lasted nearly a decade.

"Next please!" A stout man with a large mustache and burgundy robes snapped me out of my memoir. I started, glancing around to see that I was indeed next in line to ascend the short staircase and meet the twins.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat. As I approached the top of the stairs, I gathered all my daring and determination.

There, standing in front of a long table, were the Weasley twins themselves. The table had two chairs set behind it and had earlier been used for a question and answer session with the twins. Now they boldly stood on the opposing side, welcoming each fan that approached with open smiles. Fred was leaning back against the table, arms and ankles crossed. George stood nearly indentical, but with his palms resting on the table to hold himself upright. They were both adorned with dragonhide robes in the same vivid shade of plum.

I slid my palms nervously across my modest dress robes before clasping them behind my back. I stopped a couple of feet from the twins. They both raised themselves to greet me properly. I accepted both of their handshakes and returned their smiles politely.

"Always a pleasure-" began Fred.

"-meeting a fan," George finished with a grin pairing his twin's. My eyes lingered on George's face, taking in his brilliant eyes and curved lips. Crows feet (or as I liked to call laughter lines) had started to form in the corners of his eyes since I had last seen him.

I reminded myself of the very limited time I have on this stage. I opened my mouth to speak, but much like that night outside the kitchens, nothing came out. My jaw snapped back shut with a click. My cheeks began to flush. I couldn't help but notice the similar reaction from that first encounter. I shut my eyes, gathered my courage, and opened them again, eyes bright and brave.

"I..." I cleared my throat once more and pulled my shoulders back, straightening my posture. "I have one request, if that'd be alright." George exchanged a curious look with his twin, who shrugged in reply.

"Ask away," George responded, his hands finding their ways into his robe pockets.

"Just do understand we have every right to decline," Fred assured.

I nodded determindly in understanding. "George," I paused. His name coming from my lips felt bizarre, like a dream. "If you wouldn't mind, err...could I have a kiss?" My voice didn't quite falter, but my hands gripped into my robes and my cheekbones colored more at my brazenness.

George's eyes widened in surprise. Fred chortled at his twin's reaction. "You honestly didn't expect these types of requests to come up, brother?" George rubbed at his chin as he considered me, giving his twin a side glance.

"We may be identical, but that does not mean our way of thinking quite is," George teased back. I bit my lip nervously as I watched the light banter. Fred noticed my tension.

"Give the poor girl an answer already." He clapped George on the back. George was still regarding me, his gaze focused on my face. Although I hadn't eaten anything in hours due to nerves, I brushed my fingers self-conciously across my cheek near my lips in case there could be any crumbs left from breakfast. He gave the briefest of nods, so miniscule I nearly didn't catch it. Their mysterious twin telepathy must be working because a moment later Fred stepped around me. He opened the buttoned down fronts of his robes to reveal his dress shirt and slacks underneath to the crowd, successfully blocking George and myself from most of the audience's view. "Nothing to see here!" He chimed cheerfully. The audience surged into a loud, twittering mass of excited conversation.

I glanced over my shoulder at the back of Fred's auburn head. When I looked back, George was still watching me curiously, as though trying to figure out a complex puzzle. He stepped closer and leaned in, his arms opening in a gesture to embrace me in a hug and my heart dropped. Of course, these tricksters were just giving the audience (and myself) a stir. But who would really agree to kiss a complete stranger in front of a crowd of fans?

My disappointment must of shown on my face in my turned down lips and creased brows because George chuckled as he drew nearer. In the last second, he raised one of his hands to my chin and tilted my head up, bringing my lips to his in a brief chaste kiss. The air caught tightly in my throat and my cheeks grew hot. My heart was hammering in my chest. When we seperated, his upper lip dragged slowly against my lower lip. He only pulled back a breath of a distance.

I looked up at him, hardly daring to to blink in fear of breaking the moment. My whole body quivered in response to his closeness. His expression shifted like something had clicked into place and his eyes darkened before he pulled me back in once more. This time his fingers buried into the curls at the base of my neck to hold me firmly in place. I eagerly accepted the deeper kiss and my head swam in desire. It felt like he held me for an eternity. A blindingly fast and brilliant eternity.

The second time he pulled back, he stepped away. My hands immediately raised to my cheeks to try to cool the heated flesh. From the audience's point of view, since Fred's robes could hardly hide two adults from sight, it must have looked as though George truly had only embraced me. George's eyes were blazing with amusement. Fred stepped around to face me as well, glancing from me to his brother.

My eyes darted from George, to Fred and back again. "Thank you so much for you time," I gasped out, my voice still light and breathy. I then darted away, back down the steps and through the crowd that didn't suspect a thing.

In my haste, I didn't even glance back to spot Fred's questioning look to his twin. Nor the words "pretty baby bird" forming on George's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> To those wondering about my absence,  
> I have finally purchased a tablet to replace my poor laptop that has been out of commission.  
> I apologize for any spelling errors in this piece or any future pieces. I have yet to master the writing app that was provided with this tablet.
> 
> To those who are following my Icy Denials series, no worries!  
> I'm still working on it and do intend on posting the final installment of the trilogy. I just have to get back into the flow.  
> Please give me a bit of time to work on it.
> 
> And thank you for reading!


End file.
